


these morning bedroom hymns

by GammaRey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaRey/pseuds/GammaRey
Summary: Hannibal enjoys walking Will up in the morning, sometimes through less conventional means.Will does not mind this.  Not at all...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	these morning bedroom hymns

Hannibal took great pleasure in waking Will up in the morning. 

It started when Will began spending the nights at Hannibal’s house. When he slept in Hannibal’s bed, the nightmares dissipated, held at bay by something within him, something primally satisfied at Hannibal’s solid presence. At Hannibal’s arm wrapped snugly around his body throughout the night. At Hannibal’s breath, ghosting the top of his head in warm whispers as he slept. 

Will had danced around it for a while. He knew that sleeping at Hannibal’s gave him a sense of security, not to mention a respectable amount of sleep. But how was he supposed to ask Hannibal if he could sleep at his house every night? It was practically moving in. 

But even as Will danced around the issue, it seemed to happen anyway. Slowly, his things found a home in Hannibal’s dresser, his closet, his bathroom. Some mysterious force seemed to move his things to new locations, and when Will forgot them, it wasn’t a big deal because he would almost certainly be back later. 

This continued until Will could handily survive the apocalypse at Hannibal’s house using solely his own things. He really only went back to his own abode to take care of his dogs, and even they came along to Hannibal’s house sometimes.

For every night that Will spent in Hannibal’s bed, he was woken up in the morning to the smell of a home-cooked breakfast. In typical Hannibal fashion, he never merely cooked scrambled eggs or waffles. The meal was always some obscure dish Will could hardly pronounce, something that looked like it had been plucked out of the pages of a glossy magazine. Or the royal menu of the queen of England herself. 

Will hardly complained, of course. He could tell just from the expression on Hannibal’s face that he loved waking up early to cook for Will. That he loved the sleepy look on Will’s face as he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, woken by the smell of gourmet cuisine. These breakfasts certainly helped his eating habits -- if he were at home, he probably wouldn’t bother to cook anything most days, or if he did, he wouldn’t eat nearly as much as he does in Hannibal’s home. 

For a while, that was enough. Hannibal would cook for Will and watch with great pleasure as he emerged from the bedroom to and into the smells and sounds of cooking. But eventually, Hannibal changed the tune. 

One morning, he came upstairs with a cup of coffee and placed the steaming glass mug on the bedside table next to Will. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the scent roused Will from his slumber. He loved Will’s bleary smile and hungry look as he carefully drank the first few sips. 

But even that changed eventually. Soon, it was breakfast in bed, complete with a little folding table and multiple courses. Will had protested -- greatly -- at first, but ultimately the look of satisfaction and absolute pleasure that Hannibal got on his face when Will took his first bite shut him up about it. 

Then, after a week, he woke to the light caress of Hannibal’s fingers across his brow, down his cheekbones, over the bridge of his nose, across his bottom lip. It was feather light and sweet, and Will didn’t want to open his eyes for fear the other man would stop. Maybe it was the movement of his eyes behind his lids, maybe it was the hitch in his breathing as Hannibal brushed his lips again, but Hannibal caught on, ghosting his fingertips across Will’s eyes. 

Will smiled and looked up to see Hannibal laid out next to him, one hand cushioning his head as the other caressed Will’s face. Will smiled sheepishly, caught, though he got the distinct feeling that perhaps the roles should be reversed. But that wasn’t how Hannibal worked. 

“Is this alright, Will?” The other man asked, his voice low with sleep. 

Will just nodded. They hadn’t gotten out of bed until very late that morning. 

With each morning that came after, Hannibal’s fingers explored new places. First his fingers brushed, feather light, over Will’s arms, slowly rousing him with that soft feeling of his nerve endings catching alight. Then, his fingers roamed Will’s chest, brushing over ribs and trailing up to the stubble on his neck, thumb brushing his Adam's apple. 

Will swallowed thickly as he came awake, fighting the urge to bend into Hannibal’s touch. He wondered distantly what it would be like to have Hannibal’s hand around his neck, trapping the air in his lungs. What it would be like to feel his life come apart in the other man’s hands. How many times he’d done that to others. 

A soft noise escaped Will’s throat as Hannibal brushed a hardened nipple. He felt the blood begin to rush from his head.

“Good morning, Will,” the other man said, as if he were unaware of the effect we were having on Will. But he did have an idea. Because he was Hannibal.

Will took a deep breath, forcing his blood to cool.

“Good morning, Dr. Lecter.”

He enjoyed the flash in Hannibal’s eyes that came with the honorific. 

The next morning, Hannibal explored Will’s torso, hot hands roaming his belly, tracing his sides, feeling along his hip bones. He dipped lower and lower with each stroke, hands brushing through the hair trailing down his stomach, but never quite reaching where Will desperately wanted him to go. By the time Will reached full consciousness, he was half hard and breathing heavily. 

Hannibal’s greeting was as nonchalant as ever.

“Good morning, Will.”

He felt the remaining blood in his body rush from his head, and Will could only manage a groan. He was fully hard with anticipation, fighting the urge to buck his hips into Hannibal’s hand. He imagined the other man would delight in Will’s eagerness, in his feral embrace of instinct. 

Will wondered what Hannibal would do. Would he acquiesce to Will’s demand and jerk him off, whispering in Will’s ear what a good boy he was? Or would he punish Will for his presumptuousness? Flip him over and fuck him hard into the mattress, taking his own pleasure as Will writhed in hot pain and pleasure, unfulfilled? 

He grew even harder with the thought, and Hannibal grinned, as if reading his thoughts. 

With one final caress across his hip bone, Hannibal said, “We should pick this up tomorrow morning, Will. It’s past breakfast time.” And with that, Hannibal rose from bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen, seemingly unaffected. 

Will buried his face into his pillow and groaned. That morning, he took a long, cold shower before joining the other man for breakfast. 

He knew where the next morning would go. He dreamed of it. Dreamed of Hannibal’s big hand wrapping around his cock, slowly stroking him into arousal, keeping his pace painfully slow and leisurely until Will was panting, begging for him to speed up. 

It wasn’t until he woke to the sounds of his own moaning that Will realized he hadn’t been entirely dreaming. He blushed at the realization, embarrassed that he had been making such unrestrained noises, even unconsciously. But Hannibal’s other hand moved to his balls, and Will promptly forgot his embarrassment in favor of letting out another loud moan, bucking his hips upwards. 

Hannibal’s thumb swiped his head, collecting the precum beaded there and spreading it down his cock. His fist tightened and his pace increased, and Will threw his head back.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” he groaned between breaths. 

“Good morning, Will.” The other man’s voice was normal, leisurely as he fondled Will’s balls and jerked him off. Crude noises filled the space as his pace became more brutal. Will felt rather than heard the keening noises he made as Hannibal pushed him closer and closer to that ledge of release. He felt them escape his throat almost like bird calls, quick repeating moans that grew longer and longer the harder Hannibal pushed him.

Will felt his legs spasm and his hips jerk up wildly, and then he came, Hannibal’s name on his lips. His cum spilled all over his belly as Hannibal stroked him through his release. It was only when his breathing slowed that Will realized how hard he had been clutching the sheets. He released them with a slight whimper and moved to brush his hair out of his eyes. The strands were covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Hannibal pressed a searing kiss to the side of Will’s neck and he froze, feeling himself threatening to come undone again. Then, hot breath glazed his ear as Hannibal whispered, “I think it’s time for breakfast, don’t you?” 

Will hummed his agreement, but Hannibal made no move to get up. Instead, he felt as the other man’s fingers caressed his belly, collecting his cum. Hannibal brought the fingers to his lips and _licked_ , long and slow. Will watched, wide eyed, as the other man hummed to himself as if he had just tasted a meal cooked by a master chef. 

Hannibal straddled Will’s legs quickly, before licking a line up his stomach, gathering the cum onto his tongue. Will groaned loudly as Hannibal licked his lips.

Hannibal cocked his head at the vulgar noise. “Oh, how rude of me.”

He repeated the gesture before bringing his lips to Will’s mouth, kissing hip slowly, feeding him his own cum like a baby bird. Will arched into Hannibal’s arms, licking into his mouth. They fed each other like this until Will’s belly had been licked clean and Will felt as boneless as a mound of jelly. 

It wasn’t possible for Hannibal to top himself the next morning, or so Will thought. Really, he needn’t have worried. 

He dreamed of pressure, slowly building. A small protrusion that grew larger and larger, stroking some part deep within him that made pleasure coil in his groin. It was slow and hot, building within him bit by bit, forcing him open. He dreamed of loss, only a short moment, but too long, and eternity, before he was filled to the brink. 

Will awoke that morning with Hannibal sheathed deep inside him. He was on his stomach, but he could feel the other man grunt in his ear as he fully seated himself within Will, pausing only a moment for him to adjust. 

He felt himself groan into the pillow, and Hannibal’s breath heated his ear with a short laugh. “Good morning, Will,” he said roughly, before pulling out and pounding into him. 

Will screamed into the pillow as Hannibal fucked him hard and fast. His hands gripped the sheets for dear life and his toes curled as Hannibal hit that spot deep within him again and again. The pressure inside him was building, coiling, too much, too fast for Will to handle. The sounds that filled the room were obscene, Hannibal’s cock slamming into Will with a thick slapping noise as Will moaned incoherently into the pillow.

Without warning, Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him upwards. His head was yanked from the pillow and Will yelped in surprise. Hannibal fucked into him from above, filling him more deeply than Will thought possible and he felt drool leave his mouth and drip onto the mattress as he keened loudly.

Will though vaguely he should get onto all-fours, but he didn’t think he had the strength to hold himself up as Hannibal fucked his hole, his muscles spasming wildly as he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm. 

He groaned at every thrust, pleading incoherently into the mattress for Hannibal to let him come. He felt the other man’s breath huff at his ear.

“Tell me, Will, do you enjoy being fucked while you sleep?”

He just moaned, trying to jerk his hips in time with Hannibal’s thrusts, but the other man held him steady. 

“Do you enjoy it when I explore your body as you sleep? Would you like it if I took my pleasure without waking you? Fucked you dry and left you to believe it was all a dream?”

Will groaned, not quite managing words.

“Would you like that, Will? Tell me, yes or no.”

Will panted, summoning all his energy to form a single word with his mouth. “ _Yes_.”

Hannibal groaned into his ear, shifting his position slightly to slam right into Will’s prostate. He screamed.

“Come for me, Will.”

He came, long and hard, as Hannibal continued to fuck him through it. Even once he finished, Hannibal continued, slamming into his hole as Will’s muscles twitched and he groaned at the white hot feeling of overstimulation. Finally, Hannibal came inside him, groaning into his ear.

“ _Will…_ ”

When Hannibal pulled out of him and released his hips, Will fell, boneless and ungraceful, into the mattress. Hannibal laid down beside him, chuckling. 

He stroked Will’s hair softly.

“I think it’s time for breakfast, don’t you?”

Will smiled, finally meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

And that was, by far, the best way Hannibal had woken Will in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of one of my many WIPs or instead of doing, you know, actual work? That is correct. I hope you enjoyed the product of my sin. Comments and kudos always appreciated <3
> 
> I made a new twitter! I'm [@gammareyart](https://twitter.com/gammareyart) if you want to scream at me about hannigram! I currently post a lot of art stuff and scream about Critical Role, if you happen to be into that .... 😈


End file.
